School
by Skye Rocket
Summary: Muggle school, Draco Malfoy, Muggle student...
1. Meeting Draco

School  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
********  
  
There are some people who look good in winter coats. But she was not one of them. And that was why Mary hated coats. Despised them. So it probably wasn't the best time to catch her that morning.  
  
Later she told me that the vice principal had given her the note, with my name on it. She had unfolded it, practically leaping in anticipation. She also said that her face fell the minute she had seen the two words.  
  
"Draco...Malfoy?" Mary had questioned out loud. "What kind of a name is that?" Yeah, I know that to her, Draco is not an "average" name. But who'd want to be named "Josh" or "Mike," if you really think about it? I have the sneaking suspicion that you really don't care to hear about that anymore, so back to my story.  
  
Now, at this very moment, I was getting my class schedule printed off in the office. While that incompetent woman behind the desk was fumbling with those horrible Muggle devices, I glanced around to see what my fate was to include in this Muggle torture area.  
  
Tacky periwinkle paint coated the walls, and over that were pictures of Muggle girls playing some sort of game, which Crabbe and Goyle had once explained was called "basketball." The carpet was short and was composed of many different colors, and various types of stains. Muggle teenagers trudged about, slamming shut tall boxes with locks on them.   
  
Finally the woman returned with a sheet of paper in her hands. I scowled as she gave me a bright smile.  
  
"Here you go, dear," she said kindly, which made me feel even more unfriendly. "At the top is your homeroom number, and then next to it is your locker number and it's combination." She pointed down the hall towards a long hallway with lots of those metal boxes. I nodded and stalked off.   
  
Meanwhile, Mary had fought her way down the hall to her best friend's locker so they could walk to their homeroom together (and mine too). She scoffed as her eyes looked back at the memo sheet in a sickly, pale shade of yellow that looked like it had been left by a window for ages.   
  
"A freak," she said miserably to the girl rooting through her locker. "I got a freak for a partner!" Kayla (her friend, if you couldn't tell. Sheesh, Muggles, have to explain everything to them...) stood up and shook her head.  
  
"I dunno, it sounds kinda sexy," she said with a spark in her eye (oh yeah, she likes me). "Besides, it's your own fault for applying to the New Student program. They match you up with someone who will have the same core classes and gym hours as you. There are not guarantees." Mary groaned and slammed Kayla's locker shut. They started off down the hall.  
  
It was approximately two minutes later that we met. I had finally located my locker and impatiently shoved my supplies into that little box and turned the lock. I prepared to find the room that was home (homeroom?). I must say that I got several looks in the hallway as I glanced around for my room. After locating it in a remote hallway on the other side of the small school, I noticed a plain looking girl, which I'd later find out was her.  
  
"Hello, ladies," I said. "Can you tell me which one of you is Mary?" I asked. The girl next to the plain one giggled and whispered something to the other. Her companion looked me in the eye.  
  
"I'm Mary," she said.   
  
"I'm Draco," I replied coldly, still not happy about this whole independent study thing. I mean, who says that if you blow up a girl's toilet with a Filbuster's Firework that you should be subjected to Muggle school?!  
  
She grinned a kind of awkward grin and led me into the room, which was occupied by several other Muggle teens.   
  
"Sprinkles!" a boy said to her. She turned a bright shade of red and replied with a greeting. Now, you may not get it, but these Muggles are strange people, calling a girl "Sprinkles" and not by her rightful name.   
  
"Oh, and this must be our new student," and old-looking woman said from the back of the room as Mary and I sat in desks behind the boy who had called her that odd name. "Sprinkle-erm, Mary has been waiting for a partner for a long time, you know." Inside I was shouting at the top of my lungs, making obscene gestures and kicking things over in a frenzy. But outside, I was totally cool. Well, almost.  
  
"Why do you people call her Sprinkles instead of her real name?!" I blurted, making Mary turn an impossible color of red. She was beginning to remind me of that Weasley fellow. Must not have been used to being noticed.   
  
"Well, she has this Internet screen name, Mary the Sprinkle Fairy, which is what everyone called her, but it just got shortened to Sprinkles," that boy explained. I nodded, even though I had no idea what a screen name or the Internet were.  
  
At that very second, a small, bell like tone came from seemingly no where. I glanced around, nervously, looking for where the bell came from. But there was more.  
  
"Gooooood morning!" a loud woman's voice screeched. She rattled on about things such as "Career Night" and letting the boys basketball team out of school early. But then, I got my first real idea what Mary the Muggle was like.  
  
"...And Friday will be our annual Valentine's Day dance!" the woman rattled. Mary snorted loud enough to distract everyone.  
  
"Is there something you wish to share with us?" the teacher asked, shooting a cold stare her way. Mary nodded.  
  
"I just think that love shouldn't be commercialized with a holiday bogged down with merchandise!" she said strongly. The teacher glared at her, which gave me the impression that Mary was a bit of a troublemaker.  
  
"But you'd go to the dance, right?" another girl asked. Mary scoffed.  
  
"I don't think so." With that, the subject was dropped. The teacher-woman began rambling on about tests and getting homework turned in on time, giving me time to let my mind wander while the others hung on her every word.  
  
The teacher said something about an eagle, and instantly a thought of a bird jumped into my mind. No, it was a hippogriff. I pictured the hippogriff leaping onto a dumbstruck Harry Potter, savagely pecking at him. A faint grin trickled across my mouth.  
  
Again, that perky little bell chimed, and I leapt out of my skin. I got some sideways glances, but no one else seemed alarmed by that noise that would eventually begin to grate on my last nerve. Instead they stood up and walked slowly out of the room, except for Mary, who stood and waited for me.   
  
"Ready for science?" she asked. I scowled for the millionth time that day. She sighed and turned away, shaking her head unhappily, but made a motion for me to follow her. I took a good long look at her at this minute. Blue duster over a green peasant blouse, and baggy blue jeans. Her foot had some worn leather sandals on them with no socks (in the winter, no less) and around her neck was a metal dragon on a chain. She had dull brown hair and blue eyes, hidden from view behind her hair.  
  
"So what are we learning in science?" I asked. She scoffed.  
  
"So now you're actually going to talk to me?"  
  
"Maybe we could talk in some other, more private area later tonight?"  
  
"I would rather have a rather incompetent student in my class spill acid on me," she said angrily. My mouth slightly dropped open as she stalked off, her nose stuck in the air. I hurried after her to our first hour class.  
  
*******  
  
Thanks for reading, leave a review! Oh, and the next chapter will be up soon, and it will be from Mary's POV. Thanks again! 


	2. Talking Animals

School  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
  
******  
Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking, I smarted off to that blond-haired, pale, incredibly egotistical jerk in front of loads of people. But come on, it's just my luck that I'd get someone like...that for my partner. But who cares, this isn't about that, so let's move along now.  
  
I stomped into the room, Draco following me, and sat down at the long table I shared with my best guy friend. I directed the new guy to a seat behind me in silence. I had to grin when Grant walked in the room, twisting his earring around in complete boredom as he plunked down into the chair.   
  
The thing about Grant was that you couldn't make him angry. You could give him your first impression of him, and he'd shrug it off or laugh about it. He never seemed sad, or mad or frustrated and smiled most of the time. He was off the wall and ceased to be normal, doing things that that the most self-confident person would never do in public.   
  
I had met Grant the first day of that year when we had first sat together, and we had always asked to sit together from then on. Today he greeted me in the usual way, asking me if I had had to tie my shoe as soon as I got there. That was the other thing about him, he was that cheerful, absentminded type.   
  
Draco sat silently in his chair behind me. I sighed and turned to Grant.  
  
"Grant, this is my New Student Program partner, Draco. Draco, this is one of my best friends, Grant," I said somewhat lazily. Grant responded with his usual, perky hello, to which Draco responded with a cold hello.   
  
At that moment our teacher walked in and informed us that we'd be continuing our egg experiment that day. Grant looked at me and I smiled, he and I were partners. So on that note, Grant went to go get "Leonard," our egg. We had named him so we would not attempt to poke him with a pencil and explode him or anything.   
  
Draco was looking particularly unpleasant. "That your boyfriend?" he drawled, almost automatically, with a sneer on his face. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nosy little boy, aren't you?" I countered. He looked particularly pleased with himself. "No, if you must know. He is not. And if you have any further need to busy yourself with delving into my personal life, just ask, okay?" Ooh, testy of me, wasn't it?   
  
Grant returned with Leonard in the jar of vinegar, taking great care of the little white oval. I giggled slightly as Grant lightly sat the egg on the cheap black counter and unscrewed the lid. But as always, Draco looked entirely un-amused.   
  
I gently pulled the egg out of the jar, trying to focus on this task, but thoughts of Draco came back to me no matter how hard a savagely beat them away. What was his problem? Why couldn't he stop being so full of himself, even for just a minute? And why did he have to be so...attractive in that secretive little way?  
  
"Oh, you just can't get over that, can you?" that voice in my head said knowingly. I shrugged inwardly. "You think he's hot, you want to go to the Valentine's Day dance with him!" it sang obnoxiously. I blocked it out as I measured the egg, Grant watching closely to make sure I didn't screw anything up. I whispered one last thought to the voice before forcing it away.  
  
"I don't believe in Valentine's Day," I said sternly. I sighed as I finished measuring the egg and Grant recorded it on the sheet. I poured some syrup into the now vinegar-free jar and put "Leonard" into it. I picked the jar up and put it away. Then the whole class worked in silence on numerous worksheets. I noticed Draco stumbling over answering the questions, but when he noticed me looking at him, he busied himself on re-reading the chapter section again.   
  
The bell rang, making Draco jump (which I snickered at). The whole class poured out the door into the ever-bustling hallway. There were loads of people chattering loudly to their companions, as I often did with Grant. I hurried to my locker and opened it, slamming my science book into it and looking for something to busy myself with in my spare time.   
  
Draco began poking through his locker across the hallway. Once he had snatched out his materials, he joined me next to my locker. He began to root through my top compartment, looking at my book collection.  
  
"Big fan of talking animals?" he asked with a snigger. I turned and stared him in the eye, and then kicking him in the shins, making him shout out loudly. I gave him a cold look and slammed my locker shut.   
  
I turned the lock, thinking about how disappointed I was about this situation. Why couldn't I have gotten some nice girl, or hot, gentlemanly boy? Instead I got Mr. Sarcasm, Mr. Egomaniac, and Mr. Creep all combined into one. This, of course, did not make me happy in the least. I sighed, and went on my way to Social Studies, Draco shooting death glares at me.   
  
This was not going nearly as well as I'd hoped!  
  
****  
Hello, dear reader! Thank you ever so much for reading this little fic! I really, really hope that you enjoyed it! And chapter three will be back to Draco's point of view, in case you were wondering. Of course you were! Oh well, again, thank you a lot for reading (ooh, "Thank you a lot," brutal on grammar, aren't I?)!  
  
Buh bye now! 


	3. Secret Revealed

School by Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it and I have absolutely no desire to. Not convincing enough for you, huh? Oh well, I guess.  
  
A/N: I have written so many drafts of this chapter, and I think I finally chose an idea that is going to work. :) And just FYI, the thing that Ms. C. says actually happened to a kid.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I had pushed it this time. I must have just eliminated the only friend it was possible for me to get. I mean, she was a Mudblood and all, but hey, she had that evil-ish quality to her, that much was obvious.  
  
I darted after her and smacked my hand down onto her shoulder. She stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?" she snapped. I tried to flash a sweet little angelic grin.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry," I said, in a voice dripping with sugar. Good lord, I hated myself for it though. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sure. It's okay, it's not the first time people have dissed my reading tastes," Mary said with a sigh. She slugged her arm over my shoulder clumsily and led me down to the Social Studies class.  
  
"Listen, today my whole team is going to watch The Outsiders," she paused. "One, the Outsiders is a movie, and two, our team is a group of about eighty people that have the same Math, Science, Language Arts and Social Studies teachers."  
  
"What's a movie?" I asked. Instantly fireworks went off in my head. 'You moron,' I screamed in my mind. Mary looked at me like I had another head growing off of my shoulders.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," she said with a snicker. I raised my eyebrows and dragged her into the corner.  
  
"I've got to tell you something," I said slowly, considering the options. She gave me a questioning look. I hesitated. "I'm a wizard."  
  
Mary looked surprised at first. Then she began laughing. "Oh yeah, if you're a wizard, fix my hair!" she snorted through a fit of giggles. I sighed and glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then pulled my wand out of my binder and muttered a spell.  
  
It was great. Mary's bushy, dull-gold colored hair suddenly shone a bit brighter and the tangles in the back were gone as it fashioned itself into a somewhat sloppy bun. Oh well, I had done a moderately good job. I cackled as she gasped.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned that she might fall over and crack her head open on the white tiles. Mary mutely nodded in a feeble sort of way. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"I've got to look into taking some medication for this," Mary said slowly. "We'd better hurry, Wizard Draco."  
  
"Well, what's a movie?" I asked as I followed her quick footsteps through the hall to class. The crowds were thinning now, and I assumed that people were on their ways to classes.  
  
"Uh," Mary sighed, lowering her voice. "A movie is like…kind of like a play you can watch on the TV, which is a big box that shows TV shows and movies on it."  
  
"Ohh," I said, with a vague understanding of what Mary was saying. She smiled softly and led me into a room. There was a wall that separated it from the other classroom, but a man with a T-shirt that said "K State" on it was kind of folding it up. I followed my buddy over to the back wall, where Grant and a few girls sat, one of which was Kayla, the girl in our homeroom.  
  
Soon everyone had sat down and the man walked in front of the big black box. It must have been the 'TV' Mary had talked about. He looked out at the kids that were stretched out on the floor.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" he asked.  
  
"No, Mr. O.," a boy with brown hair yelled.  
  
"That's very funny, Gout," the man, who I assumed was called 'Mr. O.' replied calmly. The other about seventy-five Muggles laughed. He flipped a few switches and it suddenly got dark. I jumped.  
  
"Hey, Ms. C," another Muggle said loudly. "Why don't you turn the rest of your lights out?"  
  
"Because you might try to make out with your girlfriend!" Ms. C. replied. The whole class whooped with laughter. But to me the boy didn't look like any girl, even a Muggle one, would want to 'make out' with him. I didn't exactly know what that meant, but I assumed it would be bad, due to the way the kids crowed with laughter at the boy, who was now blushing a fierce shade of red.  
  
"We're watching the Outsiders for the rest of Core Classes today," the science teacher Mrs. D. announced. The kids began murmuring. "So try to pay attention to what is different in the movie than in the book." Mary and her friends began whispering.  
  
"Who's this, Mary? You finally gotten over HIM and found a boyfriend?" A girl with brown hair asked with a devilish hair. I was kind of outraged at the suggestion that I was Mary's boyfriend. But Mary knew what to say.  
  
"No way, Jade. He's my New Student partner," she explained briefly. Jade cackled.  
  
"Does he have a name?"  
  
"Yeah! His name is Draco Malfoy," she introduced. "Draco, this is Jessica T, Jessica W, Kayla, as you know, Jade, you know Grant, Audrey and Caitlin." She pointed at her friends.  
  
"Hello," I said, suddenly feeling awfully shy.  
  
"Hey dude," they said, almost in unison. We giggled. But now Mr. O. was turning the movie on. There was a screen labeled "Previews." A horse appeared running across the screen, as Mary called it.  
  
"Hey, look Miles!" Mary said loudly to the boy who had made Mr. O. angry. The class erupted into applause and laughter.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Mary!" he said back.  
  
"Anytime." Mary turned to me. "He supposedly is in love with a horse," she explained with a small grin.  
  
"Ah ha," I mused quietly. I was kind of surprised. Why were these Muggles allowed to scream out to each other when ever they felt like it? At Hogwarts, if you did that, let's just say you would get a lot more than laughs. I should know.  
  
******  
  
Hope you enjoyed. And yes, we do stuff like that at my school all the time. :)  
  
Seeya Later Alligator!  
  
Skye Rocket 


End file.
